


Candy Hearts

by JMVeedra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Online Friendship, Original Character(s), Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMVeedra/pseuds/JMVeedra
Summary: "Will you be my person? — H"
Kudos: 1





	Candy Hearts

Aliyah was never the one to hang out with a lot of people. She was pretty introverted. Everyone in her school was too loud, too unapproachable, too “everything she hates” in people. She actually was a loud character herself.

Aspiring actress and singer, it was always her dream of being on Broadway one day. Small hometown girl traveling to the big city was a cliche, and she knew it. And it would most likely to never come true.

Now, online Aliyah? She has online friends. The new and developing way of connecting with people all around the world. She had friends in Australia, Japan, Germany, and in other states like Alaska and North Dakota. She’s even had a boyfriend and girlfriend at one point, but there was never a connection other than the WiFi. Since finding that she’s completely undateable, she has sworn off dating.

But it wouldn’t be too bad of a thing, would it? Having someone you can day dream about without it being weird, imagining all the dates you can have, and all the places to travel with once you’re a Broadway star-.

Then Aliyah remembers she can’t have that. 

Only dreams she can have is being a police detective, just like her mother and her grandmother. It was the only way to make them not disappointed in her like they are already.

**_Aliboo: Who wants to vc? I’m bored ;-;_ **

Aliyah waited for a while in a voice chat, humming along to a Disney along, not realising she wasn’t muted like she normally was when waiting.

A new, crisp, accented voice cut through her thoughts and made her flush, “That’s some good humming.”

Aliyah felt her chest and face become hot as her friend Hunter commented on her humming in an awkward tone.

“Sorry, I thought I was on mute..” she ended up saying to him, “And wow, you’re so fricking awkward.”

“‘Fricking’? _Really_ Al?” he bit back, “You can say the actual word.”

“My brothers are in the other room and I don’t want to get in trouble.” she pouted.

They eventually talked about their day, random memes they’ve found on _Rebbit_ , and random food cravings. The normal things that they always talked about.

“So, Al,” Hunter started, “Can you actually sing?”, referring to the beginning of the voice chat.

One of Aliyah’s friends comes in at that time for the voicechat and screams, “YES!”  
Aliyah, again flushed from the praise. “N-no, I mean- I sing sometimes. I just-”

“SHE’S AMAZING!” Harlee interrupted.

“You’ve heard her before?”

“Yes, she's been helping me with vocal training for my choir class.”

“Aww that’s not fair! I’ve known her longer and I haven’t heard her sing.” Hunter pouted.

Butterflies filled Aliyah’s stomach from this. Anxiety has never really gotten to her before and she felt sick. “I mean, I sing for fun.”

“But didn’t you say you wanted to be on Broadway one time?” Hunter remembered the times that she was a little buzzed on wine from a family gathering and was rambling on about “future careers” and how she “hates her family for wanting her to be in law enforcement.” 

“Yeah.. it’s just childhood dreams though. I start police academy in August..” she said quietly.

“Sing for me.”

“What?” “YES I WANT TO HEAR” come from the two girls.

“Yeah, do you know ‘We Don’t Have To Talk’ by Andrew Briars?” 

Aliyah sat up, opened the tab and searched for the song. “Oh yeah, I remember my cousins were obsessed with this song but I don’t know if I could sing like Briars,” she stated. “He has a deeper voice than I do, and I don’t really-”

“Then make it your own!” Harlee said excitedly, “Tons of cover artists do”

“Usually they have time to think about it-”

“Well there are cover artists who takes song requests on the spot while live streaming.” the boy said, smirking and reeling in the feeling of being “so cool”. “You’re such a dork.” he’d imagined her saying if she knew what he felt.

Aliyah hummed, thinking.

_We can do this, it’s just Hunter and Harlee, they’re your friends. They wouldn’t make fun of you unless it was a joke._

Having a confidence boost, she starts the song in a soft murmur. She came to a conclusion of singing the lyrics in a soft way, imagining a piano playing in the background and it matching her tone in colorful ways. 

Completely forgetting she was on voice chat, she closed her eyes and imagined herself on stage in front of hundreds, maybe thousands and having a spotlight on her-

“Wow just fucking _wow_.” 

Hunter interrupted her singing and snapped Aliyah back into reality.

Aliyah stops and heat creeps its way back into her body.

“‘MsorryIhavetogo!” Aliyah scrambles and yanked out her earbuds and disconnects from the voice chat.

She muted her phone and put it on the charger for the rest of the day, too embarrassed to hear from her friends about what happened. 

Usually, Aliyah gets letters from colleges or universities about admissions and financial aid in the mail. 

Today? She got a package.

The yellow envelope with bubble wrap inside felt foreign in her hands. I never ordered anything, she thought to herself as she carried it into her room.

She places the envelope on her desk and puts a reminder on her phone to check it later, since she can’t keep up with time.

“Well,” she said out loud in a glum tone, “time to babysit.”  
She went to her neighbor’s house to babysit a 6-year old who only wanted to watch _Claws Control_ cartoon. All on her mind was the strange package as the hours flew by. 

Getting paid $40 for babysitting, Aliyah returned home and put the money in a jar. Since she didn’t have access to her bank account, she used jars and envelopes for saving her money. 

As a reminder popped up, she noticed she had a text from a friend.

She bit her lip nervously, hoping it wasn't a request to voice chat today. Telling herself, she’ll check the message later.

She opened the smooth, yellow envelope, ripping it at the top. She peeked inside, seeing a clear packaging with red, pink, and white pictures on it. It was her avatar and her friend’s avatar hugging each other, while her friend’s avatar is saying, “I’m so sorry!”

Aliyah chuckled, opening her phone messages.

**FROM]davyjones-socks: Did you get my package? UwU  
[TO]davyjones-socks: Yes, I just opened it lmao  
[TO]davyjones-socks: Your drawings of us are so cute!**

She waited for her friend to respond back, and opened the candy bag. Each candy was individually wrapped chocolate hearts with a piece of paper inside. It wasn’t unusual. Her friend’s mom was an owner of a candy store. Usually on the paper, it held what kind of chocolate it was and any thing like cherries or caramel inside.  
  
But the paper didn’t.

**[FROM]davyjones-socks: Yeah, let me know what you think! I made them myself :D Ma helped me tho**

Aliyah chuckled, seeing how much of a dork her friend was.

_Everytime I think of you, my heart goes ‘boom boom’ - H_

Grinning, images flashed through her mind of all the romantic things they could do together, something she doesn't usually think about her friends.

Opening up more candy wrappers, reading each sweet quote, she just kept grinning. “What a fucking dork.” she murmured, with no bite or heat. 

Instead of typing back a reply, she connected to a private voice chat with her friend.

“Hello?” came a nervous voice.

Aliyah giggled in response, mimicking the friend, “‘Would you like to be my person? From H’.” She deadpanned in a playful tone.

It was silent for a moment.

Flushing, she murmured through the microphone, “I would love to be your person Harlee.”

Harlee choked then squealed, “OH MY GOODNESS! I was so nervous, especially after making you sing for Hunter and I got the notification from Amazone that you’ll be receiving the candy today and-”  
  
“If I was there, I would kiss you to shut you up”

~Fin~


End file.
